pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM082: All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!
is the 39th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis It's been decided that the classmates at the Pokémon School will all present a "PokéDance", where their Pokémon will dance a dance the Trainer has come up with. They all start coming up with dances that make the best use of their Partner Pokémon's individual qualities. Episode Plot Kukui dances in the class, which surprises the heroes. Kukui states the class is to participate in PokéDance, an event where they have to make a choreography of dancing with their Pokémon. Mallow is interested, while Kukui answers to Sophocles that they can use props to help with dancing, in a natural style. Kiawe is interested, and encourages Marowak to show the spirit of Wela through dancing. The rest of the class encourage their Pokémon to do their best, too. Kukui informs them the event starts in three days. Later, Team Rocket is in their food truck, selling honey-flavored donuts. Meowth is happy that they have lots of orders coming in today. Jessie hopes their menu will expand, while James notes the headquarters could be pleased with the money they are earning. Jessie claims they could advertise themselves with some dancing and singing, for she is an actress, after all. Meowth and James clap in confirmation, but notice Mallow's Steenee passing by. Mallow passes by to find Steenee, so Team Rocket lower their heads not to get noticed. Mallow finds Steenee at the old lady's stand; the woman gives a berry to Steenee, who eats it. Mallow apologizes to the woman, named Anela. Steenee spins around to thank Moani, who notes she just performed an Alola Hula, an ancient dance technique. To demonstrate, Moani sends a pink Oricorio, named Corio. Mallow and the crowd are interested in Corio and Steenee's dance, who move their bellies and arms. Jessie wants that dancing Oricorio. James reads it is a Pa'u Style Oricorio, who dances to increase its psychic powers. The trio plans on catching Oricorio, to show their own dance moves, too. Corio and Steenee finish their dance, and earn a lot of support from the crowd. Mallow is amused, seeing how fun this way, and considers participating in the event with Alola Hula dance. She explains to Moani about the PokéDance event, and thanks her for telling Mallow about the dance. Mallow leaves, and Meowth is glad he finally learned the old woman's name. Jessie points out this event is the opportunity to grab all the twerps' Pokémon, and she and others wickedly smile. The next day, the class practices their Pokémon to dance. Kukui is glad to see Lillie and Snowy doing good, and advises them to use Pokémon moves. Lillie is interested, and thanks Professor Kukui for the idea. Lana has Popplio emit two balloons, and explains they are halfway-done. Sophocles has an idea of dancing as he types into his computer, promising to show that at the main event. Kiawe bulks up his Marowak to show their Wela spirit; Marowak ends up burning Kiawe as its spins its bone. Popplio emits Bubble Beam to soak Kiawe, whom Kukui warns to be careful when dealing with fire. Marowak stops, shocked to see Kiawe on the floor. Kukui visits Ash, who has his Pokémon stack up atop each other, forming a totem. Rotom takes a picture of that totem, and a picture of it collapsed. Mallow tells Kukui she and Steenee will perform the Alola Hula, which Kukui approves of. At Aina Kitchen, Abe visits his daughter, and sees Steenee performing the Alola Hula. Abe is impressed, and goes to wash the dishes, to let Mallow practice. Mallow thanks him, and gives a cookie to Steenee for her hard work. Team Rocket, however, have snuck in the school at night, having set their plan for their main event and laugh. The next day, the class is set to perform. Sarah and Harper are excited, but Lana threatens them to send them home if they don't behave. Ash wonders why the two are here, and Lana claims her sisters' involvement is a secret. Harper and Sarah claim she kept this a secret from her boyfriend, prompting Lana to exclaim Ash is not her boyfriend. Kukui greets the class, and announces the start of the event, by having the master perform. The Pa'u Style Oricorio and Moani perform the Alola Hula dance. The heroes clap to the two, as Moani states they still can dance, even after a long break from doing so. Kukui thanks Moani for the performance, who asks of the children to put their feelings through their dances. First is Lillie, who has Snowy use Powder Snow to create an icy circle. Snowy goes on that ice and spins around, like figure skating. With a leap, Snowy finishes dancing. The class claps for her successful performance, while Kukui announces Lana's turn. Lana has Popplio emit two balloons, which Harper and Sarah enter into. Next, Popplio jumps and bounces on the two balloons before the balloons burst. Sophocles and Mallow see the siblings have brought Popplio's strength out. Kiawe uses a lit stick and spins it, together with Marowak and its fiery bone. Pikachu is startled, as Ash notes Kiawe is imitating a Charizard. Marowak speeds up and ends up burning Kiawe, who gets doused by Popplio's Bubble Beam. Kukui simply reminds that he did tell Kiawe to be careful around fire. Sophocles calls upon Charjabug, who is in its car. Pressing a button, Sophocles has the car change, on which Togedemaru jumps to, forming a robot. However, Sophocles forgot to actually have the two dance. Ash encourages his team to dance, but the lights go out. Two voices announce "it is showtime", prompting Rotom to believe this is Samson Oak's surprise. The voices have the trainers and Pokémon separated in two circles, except Steenee, who is caught up in her dancing moment. Team Rocket make their dancing entrance from a platform. Jessie announces they came to dance, but James and Meowth yell out she is wrong about that, for they came to steal the Pokémon. Meowth presses a button, trapping the trainers and Pokémon in two cages. As Steenee approaches the cages, James and Meowth exclaim they worked every night to set up the trap. Steenee tries to bash the cage bars, surprising Team Rocket that one is still out. To stop her, Meowth has a ring of the basketball hoop trap Steenee. James and Meowth gloat as they trapped their enemies, and by accident, the latter states the top of the cages are fragile. Mallow orders Steenee to hit the top, so Meowth runs to stop her. Snowy emits Powder Snow, causing Meowth to slip away on the ice. Steenee is atop the cage, trying to hit it with its legs. Meowth goes to stop her, but Steenee starts glowing, as Kukui tells it is learning the Stomp move. Continuing bashing the top of the cage, Steenee ends up evolving into a Tsareena. Meowth is terrified, for once again, Tsareena has evolved right in front of him. Tsareena stomps on Meowth and kicks him away. With a few kicks, Tsareena destroys the top of the cages, and rescues the hostages. Just as the heroes go to counterattack, Bewear comes from the stage and snatches Team Rocket away. Later, Moani thanks Mallow, who gives that credit to Tsareena. The heroes congratulate Mallow for Tsareena's evolution, including Moani's Corio. Mallow has Tsareena dance, who wags its "hair" and emits Sweet Scent. This attracts Rowlet, who gets bashed away by Tsareena, and ends up using "Rowlaunch" on Ash. Still, Mallow counts on Tsareena's support. At Aina Kitchen, Mallow asks Tsareena to help out. She notices, however, that Tsareena's apron is now too small for her. Mallow promises to fix that, and Abe smiles to see the two getting along. Debuts Pokémon *Oricorio (Pa'u Style) *Tsareena (Mallow's) Move *Trop Kick Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Oricorio (Pa'u Style; JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks what strange lesson took place in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Pokémon Dance. The other answers are PokéChorus (blue), PokéMarathon (red), and PokéPommel Horse (yellow). *As Sophocles build an upgraded Charjabug Race Car for his Charjabug, it has few transformation similarities to mostly the alien robot race Transformers (commonly Autobots and Decepticons, and their descendants), and Zords/Mecha from Power Rangers/Super Sentai series. *When Steenee evolved into Tsareena, Future Connection was being used. **There was no song used when Steenee evolved into Tsareena, and special background music was used instead of using Future Connection. *The Japanese dub title is most likely a pun on the arcade game "Dance-Dance Revolution". The English title is a play on the song "All She Wants To Do is Dance" by Don Henley. *Due to "Ash and Passimian! Friendly Touchdown!!" being banned in the U.S. for some reason, this episode marks the debut of a Passimian in the U.S. airing. Gallery SM082 2.png SM082 3.png SM082 4.png SM082 5.png SM082 6.png SM082 7.png SM082 8.png SM082 9.png SM082 10.png SM082 11.png SM082 12.png SM082 13.png SM082 14.png SM082 15.png SM082 16.png SM082 17.png SM082 18.png SM082 19.png SM082 20.png SM082 21.png SM082 22.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Kinsei Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Tanoue Category:Episodes animated by Yukari Kobayashi Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring Competitions